


Movie Night

by desikauwa



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Movie night with the bats. A cute piece that involves watching Lilo and Stitch and the family being happy together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sosoamro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosoamro/gifts), [safety_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/gifts).



> This was sorta an apology for all the batfam angst I shared with a few friends

Dick decided to be nice for once and instead of barging into Bruce's office, he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

As usual, Bruce was sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"Hey Bruce, a few of us were watching a movie and were wondering if you wanted to join us."

Bruce looked as his oldest son and sighed.

"I wish I could but my last Justice League mission put me behind and I have quite a bit of paperwork to catch up on."

Dick shrugged. He had expected that answer.

"I get it. You're busy but if you do get the chance, you know where to find us."

**IN THE MOVIE ROOM (DON'T TELL ME THAT A PLACE LIKE WAYNE MANOR WOULDN'T HAVE A MOVIE ROOM WITH COMFY SEATS AND A GIANT PROJECTOR SCREEN BECAUSE YOU WOULD BE LYING.)**

Jason was amused by the argument happening in front of him.

"Sherlock!"

"Jurassic Park!"

Dick came into the room and raised an eyebrow.

"Damian and Tim still arguing about which movie?"

"Yep. It's great. I'm just waiting for them to pull out weapons. Hell we can just watch them argue and it'll be great entertainment."

"Really Jason? Anyways who do you think is going to win?"

Stephanie bounced over at that moment.

"It's going to be Cass."

Jason raised an eyebrow while Dick had a pensive look on his face.

"Really? She's not even involved in the fight. Hey Dick, you agree with her or me?"

"I'd have to agree with Steph. It's Cass's turn to pick anyways."

Jason was about to argue when Cass said,

"We're watching Lilo and Stitch so both of you stop."

Now there were very few concrete rules in the house: 1. Obey Alfred, 2. Ignore Bruce when he gets too broody, and 3. Don't argue with Cassandra unless a) you have a logical reason or b) you want to feel excruciating pain.

Rule #3 was exactly why Damian and Tim quit their bickering and sat down.

Babs had known exactly how this was going to play out and had already asked Cass which movie she wanted and was ready to go.

Everyone made themselves comfortable and the movie was started.

**DURING THE MOVIE**

(Tim) "Are you crying?"

(Jason) "Shut up. I'm sweating through my eyes."

(Dick) "Dami, are you okay?"

(Damian) "Do I look okay to you?"

(Steph) "Your brothers are weird."

(Cass) "You can't talk. You're crying too."

(Babs) "Will you guys stop discussing who's crying and who's not and finish watching the movie already."

**AFTER THE MOVIE**

Bruce had finally reached a point where he could go into work tomorrow and know what was going on. Why did he have to own a large business with so much paperwork?

He stretched slightly in his seat when Alfred's voice came from outside his office.

"Master Bruce, you may want to come see this."

Bruce's curiosity was spiked and he followed Alfred to the movie room.

The sight that met his eyes was something he wanted to remember forever.

Sometime while they continued their unexpected Disney movie marathon, all of his kids plus a few extras had fallen asleep.

Jason and Barbara were sleeping on Dick's shoulders and Dick's head was resting on top of Barbara's. Damian was stretched over their laps curled up just slightly with his head in Jason's lap. One of Damian's arms was laying over Tim who was leaning on Cassandra's shoulder. Cassandra herself was leaning back on Dick's legs with her head resting on Barbara's knee. Stephanie had ended up with her arms wrapped around Barbara's legs and her head on Cassandra's lap.

"Alfred."

"I've already taken pictures and sent them to you Master Bruce."

Bruce nodded his thanks to Alfred and then covered his children with blankets. They'd probably be sore in the morning but it would be well worth it to see them happy.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [desikauwa](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
